The World Grand Prix, Sonic vs Jet Transcript
Here is the transcript of The World Grand Prix, Sonic vs Jet (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids The World Grand Prix, Sonic vs Jet) The short begins at the Babylon Rogues' ship, ???, ???. Jet the Hawk: ???, ???. Storm the Albatross: ???, ???. Jet the Hawk: ???, ???. Wave the Swallow: ???, ???. ---- Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Miles Tails Prowler: ???,.??? Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Knuckles the Echidna: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hey guys! ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: What is it, Callie? Callie Jones: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Slider: ???, ???. ---- At the youth center, Robbie and the others, ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey guys! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Announcer: Attention, citizens of Canterlot City. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Announcer: ???, ???. ???, ???. Charles Rich: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Announcer: The coin is in the cash box, So, the first racer in the starting line is Vicky Rosette. Crowd: (cheering) Vicky Rosette: ???, ???. ???, ???. Announcer: Blitz Frontier. Blitz Frontier: Stay fearless. Crowd: (cheering) ???, ???. Announcer: Wildebeest. ???, ???. Announcer: Twister. ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Callie Jones: It'll be okay, Sonic, ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. ???,.??? Announcer: Sweet Buttercup. ???,.??? Announcer: Rika Harrington. ???, ???. Announcer: Sammy Booster. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Here goes nothing. ???, ???. Announcer: Callie Jones. Crowd: (cheering) ???, ???. Callie Jones: Phew, ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Thanks, Sonic. ???, ???. Announcer: Talia. ???, ???. Announcer: Crogg. ???, ???. Announcer: Rex. ???, ???. Announcer: Cactus Tyke. ???,.??? Announcer: Leon Aster. ???, ???. Announcer: Silver Streak. ???, ???. Announcer: Kimmie Su. ???, ???. Announcer: Meelo. ???, ???. Jet the Hawk: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog. Jet the Hawk: ???, ???. ???, ???. Announcer: Jet the Hawk. Crowd: (cheering) Jet the Hawk: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: (sighs) ???, ???. ???, ???. Crowd: (gasp) Fluttershy: Oh, I can't look. Yoshi: Me neither. ???, ???. Charles Rich: Boys, Who's that last one? Henchman 1: It looks like a hedgehog, sir. Charles Rich: A hedgehog? Hmm, that unexpected. ???, ???. Announcer: Sonic the Hedgehog. Crowd: (cheering) Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Charles Rich: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: Whoa! ???, ???. Charles Rich: What is that! Crowd: (screaming) ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Yoshi: Guys, I think we're in big trouble. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Charles Rich: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Vicky Rosette: Thanks, Sandra, ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: ???, ???. Vicky Rosette: Why yes, ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: Sonic, ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: It's an exciting honor, uh... I mean. ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: Everyone, prepare yourselves, Because I'm bringing the Sonic wind! ???, ???. Knuckles the Echidna: (sighs) ???, ???. Crowd: (laughs) Callie Jones: Not off to a good start, Are we? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: What was that, Sonic? Mordecai: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: Are you kidding me?! ???, ???. Sammy Booster: At least it's catchy. Sonic the Hedgehog: Huh? ???, ???. Sammy Booster: Hey, don't worry, Everybody tanks in front of the cameras the first time. Granted, not as bad as you. Rika Harrington: Really? And what about the Salmon incident? Sammy Booster: I thought the deal was we took that to the grave. Rika Harrington: More of an understanding than a deal. Ratchet: Whoa! You're Sammy Booster, You won the Roosterfarian Invitational by a half mile. And you, Rika Harrington, Your sliding turn on the forth marker at Snowflake City was epic! Callie Jones: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sammy Booster: I like him. Rika Harrington: Me too. ???, ???. Sammy Booster: (to Sonic) Chin up, kid. ???, ???. ???, ???. Kimmie Su: Hi, You must be Sonic the Hedgehog, ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Kimmie Su: ???, ???. Leon Aster: Hi, ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Crogg: (growls) ???, ???. Crogg: You got a problem, rookie? Sonic the Hedgehog: What? No. no problem, I'm problem-free, yay me. ???, ???. Crogg: I think he's trying to be funny. Rex: But not funny, ha-ha. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, I'm just looking for the Emerald City. ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: Because the line is yellow, like the road in The Wizard of Oz? ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm just looking for the garage, Sorry, my mistake, if I could just... ???, ???. Crogg: I bet it'd be funny seeing him try to talk... with no teeth. Rex: That would be funny, ha-ha. Sonic the Hedgehog: Really? It seems a bit played out, Predictable, I've always been more of a fan of Let's settle our differences on the track. Rex: You just can't stop talking, can you, funny boy? Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, I get that a lot. ???, ???. Talia: Crogg, Rex, That's enough. ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: (whistles) Rex: We were just having some fun, Talia. Talia: Have it somewhere else. Unless you'd rather deal with me. ???, ???. Crogg: We'll settle this on the track. ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: That's what I just said. ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, thanks for the save... uh, Talia, was it? It's good you showed up when you did, because I was about to go all kung fu on them, It wouldn't have been pretty. Talia: When you see the Wizard, ask him for some courage. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Extreme Racers: (laughs) Rocko: He's so lame. Black Lizard: Shh, Here he comes. ???, ???. Miles Tails Prower: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Jade: Hey, Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog: Huh? Ruby: ???, ???. Sapphire: Yeah, ???, ???. Rocko: ???,.??? Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Black Lizard: You betcha, ???, ???. Extreme Racers: Not! (laughs) Twilight Sparkle: Quick! someone think of a comeback! Stephanie: I got one. (to the other racers) Hey! shut up! Extreme Racers: (laughs) ???, ???. Knuckles the Echidna: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Meelo: Rambunctious rookie gets rocked by racers. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Meelo: Rumor has it that the Extreme Racers, irritated by the bragging of a certain hedgehog rookie, decided to put the upstart in his place. Our sources report that the newbie ended up crying and blubbering for mercy, Unofficial Extreme Fan Site. Pinkie Pie: Oooh! They have a fan site? Sonic the Hedgehog: That's not what happened. And how did they even know? ???, ???. Meelo: They've got pictures off the security feed. Everyone: What?! Callie Jones: Hmm, I highly doubt that. Do you mind if I look? So, Meelo gave his tablet to Callie and, ???, ???. Callie Jones: He's right. ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Knuckle the Echidna: This is just some moron who sits in her pajamas all day with nothing better to do, No one's gonna care. Miles Tails Prower: Yeah, Sonic, ???, ???. Meelo: Vicky linked to it on her Facebook feed, #thisguysaloser. ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: Loser?! Mordecai & Rigby: (laughs) ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Yoshi: Vicky's on Facebook? Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Meelo: She's got 3000,000 followers. You're having a bad day. Oh well... ???, ???. Meelo: I'm Meelo by the way, See you at the race. ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: Ugh, that's it, I'm outta here. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Jet the Hawk: ???, ???. ---- Vicky Rosette: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Vicky Rosette: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rika Harrington: Don't worry about Vicky, She's really quite sweet once you get to know her. Sonic the Hedgehog: Really? Sammy & Rika: No. Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh. Sammy Booster: Good luck, Sonic. Rika Harrington: Try not to die, That would a bad start to the season. Sonic the Hedgehog: Heh, Wouldn't want that. ???, ???. Crogg and Rex: (laughs) Sonic the Hedgehog: Wouldn't want that. ???, ???. ???, ???. Richie and Cassie: Good afternoon, Canterlot City! Cassie: ???, ???. Richie: You said it, Cassie. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Sammy Booster: Okay, let's see what you've got, rookie. ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sammy Booster: Good, but not good enough. ???, ???. Rika Harrington: Better luck next time, sweetie. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (on speaker) Sonic! ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: I know, I know. ???, ???. Miles Tails Prower: (on speaker) Sonic, You've got incoming, the Azureus Dart is right behind you! Sonic the Hedgehog: What!? ???, ???. Meelo: Let's see if you blink. ???, ???. Richie: Whoa! And it looks like Meelo's gonna fire the first shot of the season! ???, ???. Miles Tails Prower: (on speaker) Sonic, Meelo's extended his grappling hook. Sonic the Hedgehog: I see it. Robbie Diaz: (on speaker) If he hits you with it, it'll short out your car! Sonic the Hedgehog: Right. That sounds bad. Emerl: (on speaker) Ya think? Cassie: The Azureus Dart looks ready to launch the poison arrow on the Blue Star! How is Sonic going to get out of this one? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (on speaker) ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (on speaker) ???, ???. ???, ???. Meelo: Heh, He blinked. ???, ???. Richie: Hah! Nice play from Meelo. Sonic the Hedgehog: He was bluffing?! Sunset Shimmer: (on speaker) ???, ???. ???, ???. Richie: ???,.??? Cassie: Seriously? Richie: It's a sickness, I can't help it. ???, ???. Crogg: (laughs) Remember me? Pesky rat! you want to settle things on the track, Well this me settling! ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: (grunts) You're being awful literal about this! Crogg: (laughs) ???, ???. Cassie: Now things are getting interesting. Crogg has geared up the Heavy Metal for the side swipe. And here comes Rex in the Atlas. ???, ???. Richie: Things are really heating up with the Atlas getting ready with his stampede! ???, ???. Rex: That's right, boy. It's a tag team! ???, ???. Knuckle the Echidna: (on speaker) ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: There's nowhere to jump to! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Richie: ???, ???. Altogether: A CROSSBOW!? Sneaky Goon: (laughs) Hey, rookie hedgehog, I got a little present for you. ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: That's not fair! ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: Whoa! ???, ???. Sneaky Goon: Uh-oh. I wasn't counting on that. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Vicky Rosette: ???,.??? ???, ???. Wildebeest: What the? ???, ???. Ruby: Yikes! She's got spikes! ???, ???. ???, ???. Ruby & Sapphire: (screams) ???, ???. Crowd: Oh! Cassie: ???, ???. ???,.??? Sammy Booster: Oh no. ???, ???. Richie: ???, ???. Ooaa: (monkey sounds) ???, ???. Sammy Booster: Whoa! Rika Harrington: (screams) Leon Aster: (screams) Ooaa: (monkey sounds) ???, ???. Cassie: ???, ???. Richie: ???, ???. ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: Hey! You could have killed them! Vicky Rosette: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Vicky Rosette: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Charles Rich: WHAT!? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Cassie: It seems that, ???, ???. Richie: ???,.??? ???, ???. Whoopi Goldberg: Winner by the girl with blue hair, Yes! Crowd: (cheering) ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Charles Rich: What was that? How could you lose control like that?! Vicky Rosette: That hedgehog outraced me, Charles, it's that simple. Charles Rich: Then you should have cheated. ground out his car or spilled your oil pan. The idea is to win!! Vicky Rosette: Is that who you think I am? Charles Rich: ???, ???. Vicky Rosette: Blitz was right, You really are a cheapskate. Charles Rich: ???, ???. Vicky Rosette: Find yourself another driver. I quit. Charles Rich: Quit?! ???, ???. Inspector Monroe: ???, ???. Rick: ???, ???. ???, ???. Charles Rich: ???, ???. (to Sonic) ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Jet the Hawk: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???.